Ellaria Sanguineous
Biographical Information Full Name: '''Ellaria Drallion-Sanguineous '''Alias: Other Titles: '''Lady, Queen. '''Culture: '''Roynish '''Alegances: '''House 'Drallion, House Cairn, House Heimdell, House Blacktyde. '''Heir: Aurelias Vilantro Sanguinious ' 'Player: '''Charlotte Appearance and Character Lady Ellaria is a tall, elegant young woman who looks no older than her late teens. She is considered to be of great beauty. She has beautiful long reddish auburn locks that shine like the evening sun in the desert and dimples when she smiles, however her most notable feature is her eyes as she has one green eye, and one blue eye. Lady Ellaria is well known for her stately dress, and is always seen in the latest, most fashionable clothing as fits a Lady of her standing. History As a child Ellaria, her sister Marishka, and two brothers Rylo and Valren lived prosperously in Rhoyne. Their house was filled with much love, light and bountiful citrus fruits were always abundant, water being of plentiful supply from the rive Rhoyne. Prince Garin of Chroyane led the Rhoynar to early victories in the war, but his army of 250,000 men was crushed by 300 dragons commanded by the dragonlords of Valyria. The warrior queen Nymeria, Princess of Ny Sar, managed to unite the surviving Rhoynar, most of whom were women, children, and the elderly, and they began an evacuation from the Rhoyne, fleeing in ten thousand ships. The Drallion family gathered what little items they could and ushered upon a war galley, deep within the hulls, small valuable and sentimental items and scraps of food tied up in sheets was their only comfort. Their mother, carrying the single seed of the Drallion tree, the only piece of earth left from the scorched once fertile ground. With Their servants and friends huddled together with them. Nymeria led the Rhoynar first to the Basilisk Isles, where they were attacked by corsairs. She refused the corsairs' offer to settle on the Isle of Toads, and the Rhoynar continued on to Sothoryos, where they struggled to survive at Basilisk Point, Zamettar, and Yeen. It was there in Sothoryos where the family suffered their greatest blows, starving and begging for food their mother was taken on board a slavers ship. And never seen from again, their sister resigned to an even worse fate. After an unsuccessful year in Sothoryos, the Rhoynar set sail and travelled again, this time for three years. They were welcomed at Naath, but left when they become afflicted with a deadly illness on the isle. Nymeria led them next to Abulu in the Summer Islands, which became known after as the Isle of Women, but they were unable to grow enough food on the isle. Some Rhoynar then followed Druselka back to Essos and the Rhoyne, but this group was slain or enslaved by the Valyrians.1 After years of arduous journeys full of storm, disease, and slavery,6 Nymeria led the surviving Rhoynar to Dorne in southern Westeros. Some Rhoynish ships landed on the Stepstones or surrendered to slavers from Lys and Tyrosh, but the remaining ships landed at the mouth of the Greenblood in Dorne.1 Nymeria made common cause with Mors Martell of Sunspear, whose lands were meagre compared to those of the various Dornish kings. On the day she wed Mors, Nymeria had her fleet burned to affirm that the Rhoynar could not return to Essos.6 With Nymeria's vast host joined to their strength, the Martells were able to unite the entire peninsula of Dorne in Nymeria's War. From there the Drallions, and personal friends and wards of Princess Nymeria, were given plots of land off the Dornish east coast, the Drallion tree planted firmly in the courtyard of their exuberant and richly decorated castle in the south. Ellaria will often have a glint in her eye when she speaks of the shimmering emerald sea of Dorne. Recent Events In recent times Ellaria was wed under the seven to Titus Sanguinious, and moved into their home in the Storm lands and then soon after at Raven Hill. Though her family Drallion is not too far away at Duskendale, she is able to ride there on horse back, and if often seen doing so for day trips. In the most recent events Ellaria fought alongside the kings in the great war against the Ironborn. It is rumoured her spear now sits in the corpse of a once gallant fighter at the bottom of the sea. Soon after the war her Husband Titus Sanguineous rallied for support to become king. They are currently the King and Queen of the Riverlands. Doing much for the land, together with her Brother Rylo Drallion, they have seen trade and wealth returned to the river lands, where once king Justman had made them destitute and bountiless. Though she has since been known as the Carrion Queen, most commonly she will be seen amongst the common folk, dancing with children and handing out exotic fruits and treats to the workers and families of nearby villages in Godsguard, the impenetrable castle of which the Sanguinious house now live. Ellaria's vision is true peace, she has seen much war and destruction in her time, and she works tirelessly to attain both political and religious peace. Being much fonder of attracting butterflies with honey then vinegar, she wishes for all religions and peoples to prosper in their own right, to allow freedom of choice and speech. And to eliminate the fear of plague, poverty and raids. Quotes "She's got a keen mind, little Ellaria does. She's sharp as Valyrian steel, and when she marries, he'd better watch out." - Maester Torstein "I heard she's good with spears... Just the tip, one might even say!" - Gossip from the lower ranks of the Household. "When she was but the Dornish wife of a Stormlander Lord, she treated none as her betters and acted as if she was incapable of failure. As the Queen of the Riverlands, these failings have become strengths. And yes of course I have heard the rumours, don't believe everything you hear. Such talk is treason now." - Raaf Heimdell, summarising his thoughts from before the timeskip (condensing and modernising past quotes) "We disagree on some things, sometimes our disagreements can get very heated, but for the most part I agree with her vision for the Riverlands. I appreciate war, war made me the man I am today, but I do not wish to see the Riverlands ravaged by another. For as long as she is true do her ideals, I will follow and support my Queen until my dying breath." - Raaf Heimdell "Thinks too much of herself. Knows little of the world outside her comfy quarters and her polite handmaidens" - Caylus Blacktyde "I admire Ellaria greatly. Smart, cunning, and beautiful - but few bother to see past that. Ellaria is so much... ''more. Mayhaps she should have married me, and not Titus. She deserves better." - Marion Blacktyde "What Ellaria possess in cunning, persuasion, and beauty; she lacks in prudence, wisdom, and humility. I would be wary of the kingdoms she wishes to play house with, and whom she would sacrifice to attain them." - Aegon Velaryon "My beautiful sister if you are certain this course of action is true then in you I shall trust." - Rylo Drallion "Worry not what fools say of you those wise enough to see your worth are more valuable than gold or silver." - Rylo Drallion "Ellaria is such a rare woman to find in Westero's she is determined beautiful and knows it she uses that to her advantage her beauty her wit she's alluring , strong and very much a dorne woman I respect her but I dont trust her I Know she seeks power like all nobles what despicable company she make allies with I hope we can remain allies but it seems impossible" - Josephine Lannister Heimdell "Is, eh... I do hope Lord Sanguinious is the type to kiss and tell." - Tor Pellinore being a sleaze "My brother loves her with all his heart, and so she is my sister and family." - Aelinor Sanguineous "Lady or not I'd fuck that woman like a Salt Wife with a thirst that not even the Drowned God could quench. Mind you, she wouldn't be ridin' that fancy horse of hers for weeks after- they don't call me Bonestaff because of that stick I carry around..." - Archimedes "Bonestaff" Drum "i have been schoolled all my life to be cold and emotionless it is rare for anyone except Raaf to see a human side of me I am glad i can let my guard down around you Ellaria" - Josephine Lannister Heimdell Family *Vilantro Drallion - Father, Deceased, *Lord Titus Varius Sangiuneous - Husband *Lord Rylo Drallion - Brother, The Head of House Drallion *Valren Sand - Bastard Half-Brother *Tylra Drallion - Neice *Children: *Eldest Daughter and eldest child Beshka Sanguinious With pale skin, dark hair of the storm born and deep green eyes, *second daughter Emiliegh Sanguinious a sandy complexion, with dark hair and storm grey eyes, *Third Daughter Nymeria Sanguineious, a more olive complexion with eyes like her mother and deep red/brown hair. *First son and youngest child Aurelius Vilantro Sanguinious. The spitting image of his father. Category:Signature Characters